Got it Going Down
by ViceHectic
Summary: After a bad breakup more than three years ago, Shishido's convinced that his friend should have moved on years ago. It takes effort but he manages to convince Jinyoung to come to Atobe's party on the coming weekend. Just, when Shishido said that Jinyoung should get laid, he didn't mean that Jinyoung should attract the attention of a famous poly-amorous group. OT6 1(OC) BL
1. Chapter 1

"No offense, Jinyoung, but you really need to get laid."

The coke I was sipping made me choke at the words ever so blatantly laid out to me. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, my eyes and nose burning, "Yeah, I took offense," I retorted, narrowing my eyes at the male across from me.

Shishido Ryo just rolled his eyes, "I'm being serious here," he pushed as he tossed a napkin at me, "You haven't been remotely attracted to anyone for awhile, nevermind haven't had sex in years."

I wiped at my hand with the napkin, "Yeah, sorry we all can't be you with a libido the size of an eighteen wheeler," my voice lowered, "and a boyfriend who has the same."

Ryo's cheeks grew slightly pink at that, "Shut the hell up Jinyoung, at least I get some."

"Some is an understatement," I whistled out irritably.

"Okay, no, we're talking about you," he waved his hand in the air dismissively, knowing that I was trying to change the subject, "I'm saying this because I'm worried."

I frowned at the serious tone he had, "What are you trying to say-"

"You haven't been involved with anybody since _him,_ " his eyes flashing in anger as he spat out the last word, "That's been more than three years."

I sipped my coke, my eyes looking towards the store's glass walls, watching people pass by, "Three years and five months, but who's counting?" I drawled sarcastically.

"Jinyoung, don't try to avoid me."

I let out a sigh, relenting, as my eyes went to meet his worried ones, "Ryo, I really appreciate it, but I really don't think I need a significant other in my life right now. _Really._ " I stressed.

Ryo, however, refused to budge, "Listen, my friend from high school is hosting a party at his mansion-"

I choked at the word "mansion" but Ryo just continued, unfazed.

"-and a lot of people are going. Most people will be people I know, others are total strangers. Come with me and Choutarou and see if there's anyone there that catches your eye," he urged quietly, "Just this once."

I set my coke glass down and hunched over, mulling over his sincerity, "Fine," I gave in, throwing in the towel. I threw up a hand quickly, "But if I find myself in a scheme to make one of your friend's off and on again partner jealous **again** , I will never listen to you again."

Ryo scowled, "Like I said, Yushi told me he was completely over Gakuto!"

* * *

Message for AHObe: **Choutarou and I are bringing a guest with us to the party.**

Message from AHObe: **Haa? Are you and Ootori adding another into your relationship?**

Message for AHObe: **Wtf, no. That's disgusting af. He's my friend from that foreign exchange thing Hyotei did with a school in Korea in our first year of high school. Mom volunteered our house so I led the guy around Japan for two months.**

Message from AHObe: **Why does Ore-sama not remember this?**

Message for AHObe: **You went to London. He went back to Korea and came back to do College here. Graduated the same time as me.**

Message from AHObe: **Give me a name and face so the staff will know who he is.**

Message for AHObe: **His name is Song Jinyoung. As for a picture… I don't think I have one.**

Message from AHObe: **At least describe him.**

Message for AHObe: **Average height, pretty skinny. Pale, dark ash brown hair. Most probably the hair will be lazily just tossled. Kinda girly looking but has a gruff attitude.**

Message from AHObe: **Very well, I will see you on Saturday.**

Message for AHObe: **...Thanks Atobe. I really appreciate it.**

Message from AHObe: **?**

Message from AHObe: **Shishido?**

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair, "You know when you said party and mansion together I was thinking of a formal event."

Ryo rolled his eyes as he put in his ear piercing, "I never said it was formal. That's your own fault."

"Ryo-san!" a voice chided as hands helped me put on a casual blazer jacket, "You should have told Jinyoung-san that Atobe-san was hosting a club."

I groaned as Choutarou shook his head and slipped the jacket off me, "Honestly Choutarou, I think we were good three outfits ago." I whined.

Choutarou shook his head, "We need to get eyes on you Jinyoung-san, it's been too long since you've been to a place like a club."

Shishido snickered at my uncomfortable expression, making me glare at him.

Choutarou slid a dark blue bomber jacket over my plain v-neck t-shirt with a small breast pocket. I had a loose silver chain around my neck but it was just barely out of sight. My legs donned my skinniest pair of black jeans, making my ass look great, a pair of Timberland boots sitting at the door to finish it off.

Choutarou nodded, satisfied, "Perfect."

I groaned in relief and immediately ragdolled onto their shared bed, "Thank God!" I called out dramatically.

Shishido snorted and smacked my calf, "Come on idiot, we have to get going."

I rolled my eyes as Choutarou fussed over Shishido's long hair, pulling it into a last minute man-bun as I grabbed my keys, "I'm driving right?"

"Only because you have the best car out of all of us." Shishido called back crossly.

I smirked and pulled on my boots with ease, "You say that because you're bitter, Ryo."

He flipped me the bird, causing Choutarou to promptly spazz and stop the offending finger, "Ryo-san, that's not right!"

I chuckled at their antics, "Come on lovebirds!" i called teasingly.

"We've been dating for five years now!" Shishido growled out.

I smiled sweetly, "Still the cutest relationship in my book." I sang, leaving the apartment, "Now come on! The magical pumpkin awaits the lovely couple!"

"Mou, Jinyoung-san!" Choutarou protested with a bright red blush on his cheeks as he hurried after me, Shishido close behind him.

* * *

I could my feel jaw drop lower as we grew closer and closer to the location Google Maps had directed me to.

"I don't recognize this one, do you, Ryo-san?" Choutarou asked nonchalantly from the backseat.

Shishido, also in the backseat, shrugged, "He has so many that I stopped keeping count back in my second year of highschool." he glanced at the window with a raised brow, "This one seems smaller than the others though."

I whirled around to look at the couple, "IN WHAT WAY IS THIS SMALL?! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS FRIEND OF YOURS HAS MORE OF THESE?!"

"JINYOUNG WATCH THE FUCKING ROAD!"

I whirled back around and stopped just in time to not hit a car in front of me, as we were currently in a queue to get into the mansion itself.

A hand smacked the back of my head and I bowed my head against the wheel, "I deserved that." I muttered.

Shishido straightened his shirt out in the back seat, "Hell yeah you did."

I glanced back and saw Choutarou covering his eyes with this hands. I gave him a sheepish smile as he peeked through the gaps of his fingers, "Sorry Choutarou."

The silver haired man just let out a shaky sigh and shook his head, "It's fine."

There was a silence in the car as I carefully and slowly moved forward, getting closer to the gate, "So, how do two know this guy that has so many mansions?" I asked quietly, looking at the pair through the rearview mirror.

Shishido met my eyes, "Are you serious? Don't you remember that guy at Hyotei that kept calling himself 'King'?"

I thought back to the few months I had spent at Hyotei, "Uh?" I trailed off.

Shishido snickered, "Jesus are you going senile already? You know, our tennis captain?"

I frowned at that, "I recall you saying that while Oshitari was leading practice that you guys had an actual captain that was off somewhere else." I countered.

Choutarou spoke up, "Jinyoung-san is right, Atobe-san went to England because of family business. He never had a chance to meet buchou."

Shishido frowned, "God damn it, you're both right."

I raised a fist in victory, careful not to hit the roof of my car, "Hell yeah." I paused and thought about it. I gaped and whirled around again, my foot secured on the brake, "Wait, Atobe, as in Atobe-"

"Atobe Enterprises," Choutarou cut me off, "Our buchou is to be the successor."

I turned back around, "Jesus," I breathed out breathlessly as we finally reached a rather large built man with a clipboard that waved me over, another man, this one much scrawnier, came over as well.

I stopped the car as soon as I pulled up next to him, all of us piling out.

The large man immediately sent my passengers a smile, "Shishido-san and Ootori-san, what an honor to see you again."

Choutarou smiled politely, "We could say the same Sakamoto-san." speaking for both him and his partner.

He turned his gaze to me as the scrawny boy took my car keys and drove my car to the nearby valet, "And you must be Shishido-san and Ootori-san's guest…" he trailed off as he searched the clipboard, "Song Jinyoung?"

I nodded and bowed politely to the clearly older man, "Yeah. It's nice to meet you Sakamoto-san."

He gave me a smile and took a pen out of his pocket, marking off something on the clipboard, "At least some youngsters have manners these days. Well, I won't keep you three, be on your way."

We gave him a polite farewell and found ourselves at the entrance of the mansion.

"You ready for this?" Shishido asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I gave him a pointed look, "Of course not."

He exchanged a look with Choutarou and shrugged before pushing the door open, bright colored lights and loud music greeting us.

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi was at a table talking to a couple of his former teammates when Marui Bunta spoke up.

"Hey is it just me, or does everyone else see Oshitari and Mukahi dancing with some other guy?" the red haired man asked with a surprised expression pointing a slender finger to Yukimura's left.

Yukimura turned and followed his teammate's line of sight, seeing that, indeed, Oshitari Yushi and an unknown man had sandwiched Mukahi Gakuto on the dance floor. And the surprising thing was that Oshitari and Mukahi were smiling.

Niou Masaharu let out an impressed whistle, "Never thought I would see that."

Yagyu Hiroshi smacked the arm of his partner, "Stop blatantly staring Masaharu." the ever gentleman chided.

Niou turned to the glasses wearing man with a teasing smile, "What are you jealous Hiroshi?"

This prompted another smack.

Kirihara Akaya rolled his eyes at their antics and went back to stirring his drink, "I hate to admit it but I'm also surprised, how the hell did that guy manage that?"

Sanada Genichirou looked at the group confused, "Is it that big of a deal?" he asked, already seeing that others had stopped to stare and whisper.

Niou rolled his eyes, "Of course you wouldn't know Sanada. Those two are exclusive for each other, even if they are on and off all the time. I hear that they've been on for a long time though, so far." Niou informed.

Kirihara sent Sanada a look, "And don't you remember the last time someone tried to dance with them? He got some of his teeth knocked out!"

Sanada felt his interest pique as he looked back to the dance floor, "Is that right?"

Yukimura followed Sanada's gaze and he would never admit it outloud, but his mouth went dry at what he saw.

The man was of an average height, close to Yukimura's own height. His lithe body moved with the music but seemed to have a sense a sturdiness to it as he could occasionally see hints of muscle peeking out from under the man's shirt. The man's pants left nothing to hide as his lower regions grinded into Gakuto's own area. Yukimura could barely make out the sultry smile on the man's face before he raised a pale hand to run through his dark ash brown hair. His hips moved with the rhythm of the music and the two he danced with. It was almost mystical and other worldly (and sexually enticing) watching the man dance.

Almost pityingly, the song finished and the unknown man pulled away with a lazy smirk, saying something to the couple before heading away.

"How mysterious." Yukimura mused.

* * *

As soon as I had entered the club, Oshitari and Gakuto had captured me and convinced me to join them in an "apology dance".

I only agreed because I knew better. The two were madly in love and had a fighting/jealousy sex kink. And because I understand that and knew I had no chance, they often used me as their object of anger or jealousy.

I sighed to myself as I approached the bar, "Got anything non-alcoholic?" I asked the bartender.

The woman gave me a look, "Darling, out of everyone here, you look like you need a drink the most."

I felt a smirk come to my lips at that, holding up a finger to refute her statement, "But is getting black-out with a hangover the next day going to be more satisfying than watching my friends and strangers suffer and make fools of themselves?"

The keeper gave me a defeated look, "Can't deny that. But let me at least whip up an italian soda."

I smiled, grateful, "Irish cream?"

She nodded began to move about, "Irish cream it is!"

I waited next to the bar, quietly watching her work as a voice reaches my ears, "If the drinks weren't free around here, I would buy that for you."

I felt irritation fill me at the blatant flirting and turned my head angrily, only for the frown to slip off my face.

I smirked, "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke was having a good time. Out of all the parties he had been to, this one had to be arguably the best. The reason being the fact that the tennis team from his middle school and high school days had gathered in full for the first time in awhile.

"What are you smiling about Fuji-senpai?" Momoshiro Takeshi called out to him over the music, "Are you that happy about seeing us again?" he asked with a wolfish grin.

Fuji let out a short laugh at that, "so what if I am Momo? Can't I be happy to see my beloved kouhai?"

Echizen Ryoma snorted next to Fuji, "Yeah right, like Syuusuke would want to see your ugly mug again." he retorted towards the black haired man.

Momoshiro tossed a napkin at the youngest man at the table annoyed.

Kaidoh Kaoru snorted at their behaviour, "It's been years but both of you act like first years in middle school."

Oishi Shuuichirou perked up at that, "Speaking of first years, where are Katsuo and Kachiro?"

Echizen shrugged, "Both were busy with something. I don't ask them to specify what they do in the bedroom- Ow!"

Kikumaru Eiji and Momoshiro snickered as the emerald haired man turned to his right where their former captain sat, his hand still raised from when he lightly smacked the back of Echizen's head, "That is improper, Ryoma."

Kikumaru laughed as Echizen just glared silently, his hands clenched around his can of soda, "Serves you right Ochibi!"

Oishi placed a warning hand on his partner's leg before changing the subject, "And what of Ryuuzaki-chan?" he asked, more directed to the well built man on the other side of Kaidoh.

Kawamura Takashi blushed shyly, "Sakuno-chan went to go speak to Ann-san and said she would join us soon."

Echizen got up and grasped onto his former captain's wrist, "I'm going to go get another drink with Buchou, we'll be back."

Eiji cheerfully sent them off and the conversation continued. It felt like all of Fuji's worries of life were stripped away when he was with his friends, simply enjoying their warm company.

It was that moment when Inui spoke up after not speaking for awhile, "Is that Tachibana-san over there?"

Fuji instinctively moved his head to where his friend was pointing and saw his younger brother's boyfriend leaning against a wall with a shorter man next to him, both smiling and laughing. The shorter man slapped the Tachibana Kippei's shoulder and continued to laugh, as the taller man just smiled fondly at the shorter.

The ponta can left behind by Echizen was crushed in Fuji's grasp.

Oishi was the first to try and stop him, "Hold on Fuji, there has to be another explanation for this-"

"76.2% chance that Tachibana-san is flirting with that man."

"Inui!" Kawamura moaned in despair, covering his face with his arms.

Kaidoh slapped his partner's arm, "You aren't making the situation better Sadaharu!" he scolded.

Inui gave him the best hurt look he could and tried to justify himself but Kaidoh had already shoved a napkin into his open mouth.

Eiji jumped up next, "O-oi Fujiko! Let's calm down and think about this rationally-"

"I am calm," Fuji interrupted, his eyes open just a tad as he looked around at the remaining members of his former team, "I'm just going over there to introduce myself and greet Tachibana-kun," he explained in the sweetest voice he could muster, "So, let me go, ne?"

Eiji and Oishi slowly let go and allowed Fuji to move across the club setting Atobe Keigo had set up, approaching the seemingly flirting pair.

Eiji sighed, exhausted, as his head hit the table, "Geez, they're both dead." he complained, causing soft murmurs of agreement around him. He turned his head to the left and frowned, "Nya? Momo, why didn't you help and try to stop Fujiko?"

Momoshiro, who had had a thoughtful look on his face, shook himself out of his thoughts, "Sorry, I was just trying to think about why the guy Kippei-san is with looks so familiar."

The remaining Seigaku members gave him a confused and puzzled look.

* * *

This is cross-posted on AOU but only because I wasn't sure I wanted to post this? Idk have fun with this shit.

Feedback would get great!


	2. Chapter 2

"That's absolutely hilarious Kippei, I wish I could have seen your face!" an amused and light voice drifted into Fuji's ears as he grew closer and closer to the pair.

In the dim lighting, Fuji could see a small blush rising to his brother's boyfriend's face, the deep voice rumbling out, "Stop that, I already got enough laughter from Ann about it."

Fuji could now make out what the shorter man looked like.

The man was average height, probably the same height that Fuji had grown to be. He had a rather lithe and thin body but it seemed to have a certain sturdiness to it. The man was of distinct asian descent but did not have Japanese features and Fuji would bet that the man was Korean. His soft looking hair was haphazardly styled, or not styled at all, on his head. The lazy slightly wavy strands fit the man's laidback image with a soft face, slightly lidded dark eyes, and thin pale pink lips. From what Fuji could tell, he was paler than Tachibana and didn't look like he went out in the sun much. (In the back of his mind, Fuji thought it was a shame. He wanted to see the man's ash brown hair in the light of the dying sun). The man certainly knew how to dress, just based off his clothing style. He wore a plain white v-neck, a navy bomber jacket, and tight black skinny jeans that left little to the imagination.

As Fuji got closer he reminded himself not to look at the man's fine ass.

"-And get this, he completely disregards what I have to say and-" the man cut himself off as he saw Fuji approach, "Oh, do you need something?" the light and ear pleasing voice asked over the music.

Tachibana also turned and smiled, "Fuji-kun, Atobe-san really outdid himself this time."

Fuji's heart swelled with pride at the comment but he quickly pushed it down, "Tachibana-kun," he greeted cordially, "I'm glad the both of you are enjoying the party."

Fuji's tone had the desired and immediate effect of the two men stiffening up and looking tensely at the tensai. Tachibana opened his mouth, "Is there something that you needed, Fuji-kun?"

Fuji opened his blue eyes and stared deep into Tachibana's dark ones, not responding.

The korean man shifted, "I'm going to go find my friends, Kippei, I think you two need a moment," he tried to shuffle away with an expressionless face.

Fuji immediately snapped his gaze towards him, "Oh no, this won't take long at all. Please, stay."

The man stopped and looked into Fuji's blue eyes, his dark eyes moving back and forth, as if he was searching for something.

* * *

Momoshiro burst out of his seat with wide eyes, "Oh shit." he breathed out.

Oishi frowned, "Momo, watch the language-"

"Oh shit!" he hissed louder, ignoring the older man.

Kaidoh frowned, "What the hell is wrong with you Momoshiro?"

Inui pushed up his glasses, "I believe that Momo has remembered why that man seemed so familiar."

Momoshiro grabbed onto the sushi chef's wrist, "Senpai, you need to help me find Sakuno-chan and Ann!" he called out to Kawamura, pulling the taller man out of his seat.

Kawamura gaped, "Wait Momo, calm down-"

"Kawamura-senpai, please," Momoshiro begged, "If I don't find Ann now and confirm what I'm thinking then that situation over there is going to hell."

"Ne, Momo, how do you know that guy?" Eiji asked curiously as Momoshiro continued to panic and fruitlessly pull on the sushi chef.

* * *

"Fuji-kun?" Tachibana asked again.

Fuji focused on the blonde man, "Oh yes, I was just wondering where Yuuta was?"

Both men had stupefied expressions now, "Yuuta?" Tachibana repeated back, "He went to go speak with his former team-"

"Kippei, I wanted to-" three heads turned to the new approaching voice belonging to Fuji Yuuta who slowed his approach, "Aniki? What are you doing with Kippei? And who is this?" Yuuta questioned.

The korean man seemed to open his mouth to answer the last question but Fuji cut him off, "I just came over to ask Tachibana-kun why he was flirting with this man while you were out of sight," Fuji answered smoothly.

Yuuta gaped at his brother's response, "What? Are you serious?"

Tachibana immediately began to deny his accusation but the three men froze as the korean man burst into laughter.

* * *

I knew I shouldn't be laughing, but the whole situation was just hilarious. I grabbed Kippei as support as I caught my breath, "I'm so sorry," I mustered out, "I really don't mean to laugh but the whole idea is just hilarious." I looked up and saw that the two strangers in front of me were still frozen. I let go of Kippei and gave them a weak smile, "Can I just explain this before it gets out of hand?"

I got no response so I just continued, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Song Jinyoung, Kippei's and Ann's childhood friend from Korea," I said with a slight bow, "I promise you that I am in no way attracted to Kippei and that he's only a brother in my eyes."

It took both strangers a few seconds to process that information, a blush rising to the shorter man's face as the taller let out a flustered, "Wah- what?!"

I felt my mouth twitch, my lips trying to force me out of the uncomfortable smile, "When my mother was young she attended K University here and met Kippei's mom. Since then we've been best friends. Kippei and Ann came to Korea for a couple years as children and we became friends," I expanded for the shocked strangers, "There was an exchange program at my school in Korea so I came to Tokyo for a semester before going back and coming here for college. I've been here since and Aunt Mikoto treats me like a second son." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "Sorry about the misunderstanding-"

"Song-san! Fuji-senpai!"

I blinked as a tall figure appeared in front of me, blocking my view of the strangers. I raised an eyebrow, "Momoshiro? Is that you?"

The tall spiky haired man laughed nervously, "H-hey, Song-san, how have you been doing lately?" before I could even open my mouth he turned hastily and hissed, "This is the Tachibana's childhood fri-"

"You're a little too slow on the save, Momoshiro," Kippei snorted as he held out a hand to his boyfriend.

I watched for a second before smiling widely, "So you're the love of my brother's life!" I exclaimed as I cut the interaction off, holding onto the brown haired man's wrist, "You're all he ever talks to me about," I continued, ignoring the confused look on his face and Kippei trying to stop me.

I drew closer to him so he could hear my voice over the music, "Tell me if he ever treats you badly, my contact in his phone is under "annoying pest". If he does we're gonna make his life a living hell."

Kippei pried me off immediately, a blaring red blush on his face, "진녕 너!"

I snickered, purposefully acting like a brat. I grabbed Momoshiro and Yuuta-san's older by the arms and bolted through the crowd, "메롱~!" I sang loudly as I left, ignoring Kippei's enraged yell.

Eventually I stopped and turned around, noticing that I had somehow lost Momoshiro, but the brunet man was still staring blankly at me. I gave him a sheepish, "Sorry about that Fuji-san, I got a little bit ahead of myself."

* * *

Syuusuke gave the man claiming to be the Tachibana's childhood friend one last analyzing look. Despite his raher meek appearance, the man was snarky and mischievous. He would have never imagined the man to be so expressive.

"I wasn't aware I told you my name." Syuusuke said back with a small smile.

The man let out a small laugh, "Well when all your brother talks about is his awesome boyfriend then you learn the name."

Fuji couldn't help but chuckle at that, holding out his hand to formally introduce himself, "Fuji Syuusuke, I'm an alumni from Seigaku."

The man's surprisingly small hands reached out to him and shook his hand firmly, "I would say I'm an alumni from Hyotei, but I'm unfortunately not."

"Hyotei?" Fuji asked, surprised, "What do you mean?" Fuji knew, or at least recognized, the members from Hyotei's tennis club that Atobe kept close to him. But this man was completely new to him, in all senses.

As if on cue, a familiar voice called out to the both of them, "Jinyoung! And Fuji-san!"

Fuji turned and smiled at the approaching couple, "Choutarou-kun, Shishido-kun," he greeted amiably, "Enjoying the party?"

Shishido nodded gruffly, "Yeah. I see you've met Jinyoung."

Fuji gave the long haired man a smile, "I have, why?"

Choutarou smiled sheepishly, "We were just about to introduce Jinyoung to Atobe-san, would you like to join us?"

Instead of asking why Atobe and Jinyoung would need an introduction he agreed and walked through the crowds of people.

* * *

Korean Translations:

"진녕 너!" - Jinyoung, You!

"메롱~!" - Equivalent to English "Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah" or blowing a raspberry


End file.
